candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 425/Versions
:The content of this page is originally come from this section. From Marcnut1996: Try not to detonate the striped and wrapped candies until you can make a striped-wrapped combinations. Do not focus on the blue candies, they can get cleared automatically by your combinations. Do not care too much about the bombs as they are easy to remove (with the striped-wrapped combinations etc.) and they are likely to be removed by the toffee tornadoes. If the bombs get to a low value, then try to remove them. Use colour bombs to remove colours so that you can make the wrapped and striped candies more easily. From Sweetkid147: Pros only: do one striped and wrapped combination at the start. When there is 48 moves left, start making some colour bombs and mix it with a blue candy or a colour of a candy bomb. Then after you used 5 moves, do the rest of the combinations. From a Wikia Contributor: Try to collect the striped and wrapped combinations first, the bombs are a threat, so you will need to clear those first. If there is any moves to make a wrapped candy just do it never ruin those matches. Don't worry to much about the blue candies, these will often be collected by your colour bombs. From a Wikia Contributor: Try to collect the blue candies first; if you are lucky enough, you can make some colour bombs that will clear some blue candy, and then make wrapped candy + striped candy combination and do this until you make 5 of them. You may now activate them. This could give you lots of points. You can also do colour bomb + colour bomb combination, as it will clear blue candies and all other candy colours, too. Speaking of candy bombs, try to detonate a lot of candy bombs (maybe blue ones) to boost your goal. From 3primetime3: The King company probably thinks that keeping people occupied with the wrapped+striped candy combinations will stop people from asking them when the next episode will come out. Toffee tornadoes and bombs make this level even harder. One recommendation is to try to mix colour bomb with striped candy to get the time bombs in control first, then make striped-wrapped candy combinations. However, in the meantime, make sure that toffee tornadoes do not eat up your powerups. Don't purposely use moves to complete the blue candy count - it will come on its own. This level is probably among the top 25 most difficult levels? From Julianthewiki: Sometimes, passing this level may be by luck, because you may not find any combinations for blues nor wrapped candies and striped candy combinations. Since the toffee tornadoes will mess up your plans, even the candy bombs, try to detonate the bombs, but be sure that they are blue so that it can help in your score + the order left. Don't worry much on the blues, they will deduct up to 4 blue candies, so pray that they will land on the blue candies. What is better, make a colour bomb, and be sure that there are blue candies on borders. With 5 colours, passing Level 425 is not much of a worry to do. From TimBluesWin: Destroy the icing first to free up more space for the candies and make you easier to destroy the bombs. Then, just focus on collecting the wrapped candy+striped candy combination; while you focus on completing that order, the 200 blue candy order should be collected by itself, or at worst, only left very little blue candy. It is recommended to create colour bombs, then wait until one of the candy bombs' move count is close to zero; it will also help you tremendously in getting three stars. While combining striped candy + wrapped candy, try to position the combination in such a way that it will blow away toffee tornado(es). And remember, be flexible in your plans; it would sometimes better to sacrifice a striped candy to blow up one/more toffee tornado(es). From Blackbird625: Let the candies settle in the beginning. It should help with the orders, generally blue candies and maybe a striped or wrapped here or there. Now, IGNORE the blue candies altogether. Put your game face on. All four bombs will drop at the same time. That's the hardest part of this level is getting past the first wave of bombs. If you do come across a colour bomb, use it on either a: the bombs that have the same colour or b: the bombs that have the lesser fuse. Don't forget to get rid of the toffee tornadoes to make collecting orders easier! When you DO get a colour bomb and you don't know what to do with it, use it on a blue candy. Once you get all the combinations done, collect the remaining blue candies (if any) need to be collected. Another thing to note is that you should play this on Facebook. This is due to the candies settling, making many more special candies. On mobile devices, it is nearly impossible to get even ONE combination because candies don't settle. From Emmaelise401: Alright. This level: Is next to impossible. If you are like me, Just run, scream, and flail your arms like all hell broke loose. But if you want to pass the level, here is my strategy. Chip away at the icing. Use the toffee tornadoes to your advantage to clear bombs. Once you have the bombs under control, start making special candies. And watch your blue count. If you are lucky, you will be able to hinder bombs and special candies together. If you manage to do this, this level will be a breeze, not to mention there is only 5 colours. From Top Agent PGG jr.: I know, I have heard of horror stories on how hard this level is through YouTube even before I have even reached this episode. After clearing level 421 (another extremely hard level) and then clearing the other three succeeding levels, I reached this level. By then, I took too long to clear level 421 that I have to pass the buffed version of this level (I only know that when the Candy Bomb has only 10 moves instead of 15). Alright, long story aside, I initially thought this level is only based on pure luck until I realised that some strategies can be formulated to make this level slightly easier to pass. *First, let the candies settle. If there is a wrapped candy formed or a significant amount of icing is removed (it will be better if both outcomes happen), your odds of winning is slightly increased. *Second, pretend that you only need to create five striped candy + wrapped candy combinations. This is to make it less hectic and confusing as the combinations will significantly clear a huge amount of candies. *Third, ignore the covered wrapped candy as it is protected by five-layered icing with two-layered icing at the sides. This means that at least eight moves are wasted as seven moves are required to clear the icing and one move to uncover the wrapped candy, a bad idea when you have candy bombs which will explode in 10 moves (did I forget to mention that you have to get rid of four candy bombs at any one time and the candy bombs are positioned at the sides of the board unless a toffee tornado hits a square below the bomb dispenser?) and toffee tornadoes destroying everything including the covered wrapped candy. *Fourth, concentrate on destroying the two layered icing particularly the ones on the sides to increasing available board space and make it easier to destroy candy bombs if a striped candy + wrapped candy combination occurs there. *Fifth, concentrate on making wrapped candy and striped candy. Avoid creating colour bombs unless the system creates them, if a candy bomb is about to explode within three moves or if that is the only match. I know, this sounds stupid. However, the combinations are already extremely hard to create. Hence, creation of colour bombs unless if absolutely needed will decrease the number of moves you have to clear the orders. *Finally, do not waste moves to clear the toffee tornadoes unless activation of special candies due to cascades clear them. This is because they only go off for five turns and that the threat of candy bombs are also equally if not more serious. Of course, there is no guarantee if the toffee tornadoes wreck the combinations you want to create. However, I hope my strategies will help players to pass this level. Before I forget, there are only five colours which decreases the difficulty of creating special candies. From Jianhui67: This may seem difficult for many of you. Here is my strategy to pass this level. First, clear the icings then you will have ample space to clear the candy bombs. The toffee tornadoes may help you to clear the icings and candy bombs. If you can make a striped candy above the given wrapped candy, then please do it. The 5 wrapped+striped candy combinations are enough to clear all the blue candy orders. Colour bombs will also be a great help in this level as you can combine it with blue candies. If you can, do the striped+wrapped candy combination on the area that will be able to get rid of toffee tornadoes for 5 moves. From Eeveelover1988: Focus on blue candies first, you should make as much colour bombs as possible to collect them. Destroy the icing. Then make the striped + wrapped combinations. If you will make a possible striped + wrapped, combine them to prevent destroying your plan by toffee tornado. Use this combination to destroy candy bombs. Ignore them (candy bombs) unless they have 2 moves to explosion. From BF10: This is for mobile. First, try to make at least one combination, and rid the tornadoes. Defuse bombs as soon as possible unless you are to have a combination. The blue is easy, so get the combination order and go for the blues. Beware- CASCADES ARE YOUR MAIN HAZARD! From Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711: Focus on the wrapped + striped combinations. Cascades may ruin them. Bombs at 15 moves still pay attention to them but not as much as the wrapped + striped candies. Also blue candies is a too high number so try and get combinations to bring the number of them lower down. The biggest thing to worry about is cascades. Why? Because they can mess up the wrapped + striped combination. From Spongebob789: See, 5 colours and wrapped + striped combination with some blue candies. Try to focus from not getting cascade again! The cascades are horryfing. Let your strategy knowed by reading a very simple strategy on the board here, yes here! I believe this level is almost impossible or extremely hard!!! BTW, Beware of the toffee tornadoes, they can eat your wrapped and striped candies or blue candies! This level is hell's hotpot! Now here is about the second version of Level 425, Focus on blue candies, make some colour bombs w/ blue wrapped candy! A huge point will be earned plus, Blue candies will be much earned. Create as fast striped+wrapped combination then make it until four the finish the rest with the combination on the area that wil make no-bomb free! Also, focus to making blue candies, wrapped + striped and done! Ignore the candy bombs! This seems difficult create striped candies to reach the Bomb area! I said again 15 Moves bomb has to be focused!. Technically this level is extremely hard to me. But you know it is possible just free the bombs as fast as you can but don't forget the Minor Case of the Blues, plus the Striped+Wrapped. Do not make any combination of colour bomb+lucky candy, if you have a booster. It also will ruin you plan sometimes just make the combination and the blues again this is hell!First, let candies settle! Then make some blue candies, this is not easy. beware of cascades for wrapped! Just make a striped candy and combine it with one on the marmalade, try to make some blues again, Beware and Remember of the five colours. Just make some blue candies. We really worry cascades! try to make this on upper board! Cascade is your nightmare of this level, this is hard IMO. it is almost impossible btw. This is too hard for me. it took 4 months for me, really it is almost impossible for some of the users. :('' Remember this is' HORROR'''! Category:Archives